danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkou Heiwakishou
General Information ☯'Personality' Tenkou is one of the sweetest, most pure-hearted people you will ever meet. As a Celestial, she lacks desires of her own, so she instead devotes herself to making other people happy, doing her best to spread kindness and joy wherever she goes. She is the kind of person who will not only rush to help an old lady across the street, but then walk her home, cook her dinner, clean her house, and offer to pay her bills while she's at it. If she sees someone who's sad, she will do everything she can to cheer them up; if she sees someone who's angry, she'll patiently try to calm them down; and if she sees someone who's in trouble, even if they're the most evil person in the world, she'll give everything she has, including her life, to help them. Meanwhile, she very rarely gets angry - though it can happen, and when it does, look out - and she can barely stand to harm the grass she walks on, let alone another person. However, this innocence comes with a heavy dose of naivete, since, being so pure herself, Tenkou doesn't understand that not everyone is as kind as she is; until proven otherwise, she always assumes that everyone has the best of intentions, no matter how blatant the warning signs. In fact, she's so trusting that, even after a clear betrayal, she'll often try to rationalize an explanation for the other person's behavior rather than believe they might not actually be the nicest person ever. Add to this a relative lack of intelligence and an unfamiliarity with the world outside of Heaven, and it's very easy for her to fall prey to manipulation. ☯'Appearance' Tenkou looks like a young girl in her mid-to-late teens who has sky blue eyes and very long pink hair, which she usually keeps tied up in a loose ponytail with a big blue bow. Her normal outfit consists of a white, sleeveless sundress decorated with pink peach and flower designs, a pink ribbon tied around her neck in a large bow, and a yellow straw hat, in addition to the bow in her hair. She does not like to wear shoes. All of her clothes are enchanted so that they repair themselves over time if damaged, and in dark environments, they appear to glow ever so slightly. She is rarely seen without a sunny smile on her face and her magical straw basket, which is always filled to the brim with peaches. ☯'Theme Songs' * Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Athena Cykes, Courtroom Extraordinaire (Regular) * Monster Girl Quest 3 - Final Battle (Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Forze dell'Oscurita (Last Word) * Bravely Default - Wicked Flight (Combination Battle with Yasushi Kato) Backstory Born to the Heiwakishou family of Celestials in Heaven, Tenkou has spent most of her life sheltered from the harsh realities of the world below. Even in Heaven, her parents kept her largely confined to their palace home, where she spent her days reading, playing in the palace garden, and learning the various skills expected of a Celestial wife. In fact, until quite recently, she didn't even realize that the Earth was a separate realm from Heaven; she thought that it was just another part of Heaven, where things were just as idyllic as the rest. It was only by accident that she discovered the true nature of the lower world, when she overheard her parents discussing the recent incident caused there by Tenshi Hinanawi and became curious. Deciding to see the lower world for herself, she slipped out of her home without her family knowing and descended to Earth, where she found herself in Gensokyo. She feels bad about deceiving her parents, but she tells herself that she's only going to take a look around, learn what she can, and make some new friends, and then she'll return home again. Story ☯'Heat Wave' () ☯'Peace & Quiet' () ☯'Two Opposing Stars' Tenkou met Takami Yukimura in the Human Village while the latter was investigating into the black crystals that had begun circulating among youkai. Tenkou was promptly pulled into Takami's investigation without completely understanding what was going on, and she unwittingly helped her discover clues to the origins of the crystals. They were joined in their investigation by the magician Theodore Tiller and Dr. Raymond Cockswain. When it was revealed that Keine Kamishirasawa was suffering from an overdose of the crystals, Tenkou helped rescue her and transport her to Eientei, and then she went with the others in their party, along with Kogasa Tatara, to an inn to try to meet with the mastermind behind the black crystal trade. Relationships ☯'Sanae Kochiya' Sanae was the first person Tenkou met on Earth after touching down on Youkai Mountain. The two quickly became fast friends, and Sanae helped Tenkou learn the basics of how things work in Gensokyo. Tenkou left Moriya Shrine after less than a day, but she still visits every once in a while, often helping Sanae out with her shrine duties. ☯'Takami Yukimura' Tenkou met Takami during the events of Two Opposing Stars, and the two of them quickly became close friends. Due to Tenkou's nature as a wanderer, they do not meet up often, but they have met occasionally and, as of Heat Wave, are still friends. ☯'Yasushi Kato' The two of them met in the wilderness one day and, owing to a combination of Yasushi's mind-reading and Tenkou's own trusting nature, they quickly fell in love. Afterward, they decided to go their separate ways, but they have continued to meet up regularly and, as of Heat Wave, are beginning to think of marrying and settling down. As of Heat Wave Yasushi is also in possession of Tenkou's veil, which she gave to him at their first meeting as a sign of their promise to meet again. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Peace' Tenkou has the power to manipulate peace, which she can use to alter the balance of peace or violence within any given place, including a person's heart. This allows her to calm violent intent or to create spaces where violence is not possible, as well as the opposite. Within her "peace zones", people become unable to harm others or to be harmed by them in turn, and if she wills it, even danmaku lose their power to cause spiritual harm. However, accidents and other harm not caused out of malice can still occur, though indirect harm caused as a result of violent actions is still prevented. She can also do the opposite and create a "violence zone" that prevents any form of defense or healing, but given her personality she rarely uses this side of her power. She doesn't get into danmaku battles often, but when she does, since a power like this could easily grant her an unfair advantage by, for instance, allowing her to stall while her opponent's spell cards time out, she does not use it except through her spell cards. ☯'Celestial Abilities' Beyond her peace manipulation power, she also has all the typical abilities of a Celestial, including superhuman strength, speed, and durability granted by eating Heaven's fruit, as well as the ability to wield several other forms of powerful magic. She specializes primarily in fire magic, which she imbues with purifying properties that allow it to negate other types of magic, such as danmaku. ☯'Basket of Endless Peaches' The basket she carries is an enchanted one that contains an infinite number of peaches from Heaven, which she often shares with others and uses as her own primary source of food. She still loves to try other dishes, though. While these peaches do contain properties that grant the signature strength and durability of Celestials, one would have to eat them consistently over a long period of time in order to gain any noticeable effects, so just eating one won't do a whole lot. They do serve as a decent source of spiritual energy, though, which is why Tenkou does not usually eat them during a spell card duel unless she declares it through a spell card first. If she ever happens to lose her basket, she can summon it back to herself instantly. Danmaku She uses glowing pink hearts as her normal danmaku. Because she has little actual experience with spell card battles, she tends to be very straightforward with her danmaku, making relatively simple patterns and rarely employing any tricks or complicated strategies. On the other hand, she is still a Celestial, and she does have some training in danmaku fighting, so her attacks can pack quite a bit of punch. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' ☯'Splash Cards' Trivia * She is a good singer, having received some voice training, and often accompanies her calming power with song in order to enhance its effect. * Due to a childhood incident in which she was traumatized by a kishin that came to try to assassinate her mother, she is absolutely terrified of kishin and is likely to curl up into a ball should she ever meet one. This fear doesn't extend to other oni, however. * She is also afraid of ghosts, zombies, and other forms of undead, though this is just a phobia and has nothing to do with any past trauma. * When it comes to her spell cards, in general the color white is used to represent the peaceful side of her abilities, while pink and red represent the violent side. Gallery Tenkou Heiwakishou.jpg Tenkou Heiwakishou Full.png Tenkou Heiwakishou Swimsuit.jpg Tenk Intensifies.gif Category:Characters Category:Females